Solo quiero al españa bastardo de ahora
by gatita-yaoi
Summary: Lovino encuentra el viejo traje de españa y le pide a inglaterra que rejuvenesca a Antonio ¿que hara el Antonio pirata al ver a lovino ya adulto? y ¿como reaccionara el verdadero españa? one shot -pasen y lean-


**Ciao, hoy he escrito un capitulo de spamano, es el primero que escribo de esta pareja, me encanta como es Lovi y también Antonio , me gustaría escribir un Pruaus pero nesecito la aprobación en reviews para animarme a escribir.**

**Disclaimer: hetalia no me pertenece, le pertenece a su autor**

**Advertencias: contiene lemon y humor **

Ugh, que asco- sí, yo me quejaba, estaba bajando las escaleras del sótano, ese cuarto es muy sucio, y lo peor es que el bastardo de España no me ayudaría a limpiarlo- nunca debí haberme ofrecido para la limpieza-me dije a mi mismo en forma de regaño, así que me quede observando el cuarto, hasta que vi un cofre

Mmm, ya no se ven baúles como estos en este tiempo, ¿que contendrá?- me pregunte a mí mismo, ese cofre era antiguo, con detalles de oro y un poco grande , así que no dude ni un maldito segundo en abrirlo, ahí dentro se encontraba el traje de MI bastardo, ese traje de pirata, me trae tantos recuerdos ¿Cuántos siglos habrán pasado ya?, y tenía olor a viejo, un olor que era un poco agradable cuando recuerdas algo. Se veía tan sexy cuando se ponía esta ropa y salía al mar… ¡pero no me hagas decirlo, maldición!

**Eso fue lo único que pensé…pero… ¿por que…**

¿Qué? ¿Estais asustado? No hay motivo para estar asustado ¿eh?- dijo un España mas joven, con pelo largo, recogido en una coleta, y con una expresión maliciosa, mientras posaba uno de sus dedos en los labios de Lovino y lo tenia acorralado entre la pared y su cuerpo.

**¡¿Cómo fue que termino asi!?**

**FLASHBACK**

Todo empezó hace algunos días…

No tienes porque temerme.- dijo Inglaterra cruzado de brazos, sentado en un sillón frente a japon y romano, este ultimo lo había sitado para hablar de una petición

N..No..no es nada de eso SR. Inglaterra- dijo algo temeroso, romano

El joven romano no ha cambiado en nada- susurro japon para si mismo

Tengo algo que pedirle!- se enfrento al ingles

Q..que?- dijo sorprendido por lo dicho por romano, era la primera vez que le pedia algo- ¿Qué es?

Um… bueno..- dijo mirando hacia el suelo y jugando con los dedos- SR. Inglaterra, quiero que use el poder de sus milagros para volver joven otra vez al bastardo ese de España- dijo alzando un poco la voz

¿Huh?...- se quedo pensando- ¿pero porque? ¿ tienes asuntos pendientes o algo asi?- dijo en tono engreído

No. No hay razón en particular- dijo bajando la cabeza, y sintió que se le iba a quebrar la voz, Japón lo observaba compasivamente, y también preocupado…. Hasta que interrumpió

Se tomo la molestia de venir hasta acá, y parece algo serio ¿Por qué no habríamos de prestarle ayuda?

Si… si tu lo dices Japón – dijo sonrojado el ingles al ver la tierna sonrisa del Japónes

Grazie- agradeció el italiano- buen trabajo japon – susurro

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

**Lo que nos lleva a este punto…**

¿De verdad sois romano?- cuestiono el España antiguo con una mano en la barbilla

¡eso es lo que te he estado diciendo, idiota!- grito romano a su defensiva

Bueno, si deberías serlo, por bravucón y malhablado. Dijo alzando la mirada observando lentamente la habitación- ¿y porque sois mayor ahora? ¿y porque este cuarto luce tan patético?- dijo mirando a romano fijamente, de pies a cabeza

Yo no crecí, tu rejuveneciste! Estamos en el 2013- dijo mostrándole al desubicado pirata un calendario

Mmm, es difícil de creer, …pero….si es obra de ese cejotas….. entonces es posible – dijo rascándose la barbilla en pose pensativa y frunciendo el ceño ligeramente.

Mmm- suspiro mirando fijamente a romano

Es tan alegre y sexy….pero ahora solo parece serio y un mafioso- pensó en su cabeza perdiéndose en sus pensamientos

Romano- dijo acercándose a unos cuantos centímetros de los labios de este

Whoa!- dijo alarmándose de la repentina acercacion de "Antonio"

Os as convertido en una verdadera belleza!- dijo cogiéndolo con el brazo por el cuello- aun cuando eras un crio siempre tuviste esa faz de extrema belleza. Siempre supe que os convertirías en una verdadera belleza – dijo con tono triunfante

Solo eso te importaba?- pensaba romano para si mismo

Ah, pero vuestro rostro me place- dijo soltándolo y cogiéndolo de la barbilla – me estoy exitando- dijo sonrojado y sonriendo nerviosamente

Eh? ¿y eso de donde vino? Jodidos!- dijo agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa

Es que sois lindo- se justifico en un bufido- y…os veis con cara de querer hacerlo- dijo acariciando la espalda italiana- y por eso he pensado "si puedo hacerlo"

¿¡que!?- exclamo un tanto asustado cuando España empezaba a tocar su trasero

Eres tan lindo que dudo que no os hayan tocado- dijo moviendo su mano hacia el pantalón del menor- tengo razón ¿no?- sujeto a romano contra su pecho, para que no escapara-no hay problema si fornicamos ¿o si?- obviamente romano aun era virgen y puro, pero en ese instante se quedo en shock y no pudo decir nada .

Que jodidos! No tengo ganas de joder contigo- dijo reaccionando y soltándose del agarre español y tratando huir, pero este fue mas rápido y lo tomo por la muñeca

¿Qué? ¡que aburrido sois! Voy a hacerlo de todas formas- dijo formando una mueca de maldad en su cara

Bastardo!- dijo asustado por su destino, el español lo sujeto y lo volteo, apoyándolo en la pared, sosteniendo sus muñecas, y teniendo a si merces el cuerpo de espaldas de romano- ¡basta!- dijo notando como el español iba alsando su camiseta y pasaba sus manos por su espalda

Dejad de resistiros- dijo metiendo una mano por el pantalón del italiano y llevándola a su entrada- no quiero lastimaros y apuesto a que tampoco quieres que te lastimen ¿o si?- dijo penetrando su dedo en la entrada de romano lentamente

Ha!- gimió del dolor- no

Mmm, asi es como lo haceis?- presiono mas el pecho de Italia del sur contra la paredy comenzó a mover su dedo rápidamente, pensando que romano ya lo había hecho anteriormente, y con la mano restante que le sobraba al haber soltado las maños de romano, bajo el pantalón del chico, junto a los suyos e hizo al pequeño italiano agacharse un poco para ser mejor de penetrar

No voy a metérosla muy lentamente, asi que tened la bondad de sentirme ¿si?- dijo posicionándose y sosteniendo al italiano de las caderas, este ultimo no podía emitir ninguna frase que no fuese un gemido

¡ah!- grito sintiendo como lo partian por dentro, y algo caliente y liquido saliendo de su entrada, que hace tiempos era virgen y ahora ya no lo era mas, se alarmo al ver que ese liquido era sangre, un hilito de sangre que brotaba de su interior

Haa que estrecho que eres, me sorprende que haya entrado toda- dijo en un suspiro, para ser un idiota bastardo la tenia muy muy pero muy grande- sintió que algo le pellizcaba bien fuerte, era romano, que se las había arreglado para pellizcar al español para que lo dejase en paz- auch!

D..Dejame bastardo, sal de ahí dentro, me estas lastimando- dijo llorando y con un toque de furia

Asi que rebelde ¿no?- dijo sonriendo maléficamente otra vez- asi me gusta- dijo dando una estocada rápido y fuerte, que hiso a romano gritar de dolor, mas no de placer, y después el español lo atrajo mas hacia si para empezar a estimular el cuerpo del menor

No, esto no esta bien. Este no es el España que conozco- decía en su mente- no, no!, no!, basta!- grito enfurecido mientras el otro seguía penetrándolo cada vez mas fuerte- te digo que basta maldito malnacido!- grito pegándole una fuerte cachetada que resonó por toda la casa, provocando la furia española

Queréis callaros por un mamento!?- dijo cogiendo con ambas manos el cuello del italiano y comenzando a aplastarlo, mientras el otro gemia- he escuchado que se siente bien venitse mientras os estrangulan- inclino un poco mas el cuerpo de romano y empezó de nuevo a penetrarlo, pero mas furiosamente, y ahorcándolo, el otro luchaba por safarse, hasta que se vino, cayendo al suelo agotado.

El español se aserco y lo tomo de las piernas, alsandolas hasta sus hombros, y se volvió a posicionar

Ah , no ¡acabo de venirme!- reclamo tratando de que ya no siguiera torturándolo

Yo aun no, no os fijéis en los detalles, os aconsejo que solo os concentréis en disfrutar

No, no , ¡me voy a morir! ¡no!- chillo romano sacudiendo la cabeza, el español lo miro enojado

¡rediez! ¿pero que os pasa? Decis que no, pero vuestro culo esta tan encantado que os podeis venir de allí- dijo enojado- soy el mismo Antonio que amais ¡vamos, me estais aburriendo!- dijo frunciendo mas el ceño

No… no lo eres, trato de tevantarse pero el español aun estaba dentro de el, lo coguio del cuello de la camisa- no te atrevas a referirte a ti, mocoso engreído, como si fueras el mismo Antonio de ahora!- grito sacudiendo al otro de la camisa- es mi culpa que todo esto pasara, pero..¡regresa bastardo!- grito sacudiendo al pirata, este lo miraba aterrado- no me abandones jodida ma…!- antes de terminar la frase se abalanzo a los labios del España antiguo, con la esperanza de recuperar al otro y dejando sorprendido al pirata y dadole en la cabeza con la pared, de repente sparecio el España de siempre, ese que era alegre, amable, el bastardo que nunca lo dañaría.

Que..que paso? Eso me ha dolido- dijo sosteniéndose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados- ¿Por qué has hecho eso roma? Tan solo estaba tomando una siesta- dijo comenzando a abrir los ojos- woa! ¿¡Qué es esto?! ¡¿Por qué….estoy dentro de ti?- dijo sonrojado al darse cuenta de su situación

¿e..eres tu? ¿has vuelto?- dijo coguiendo el rostro del bastardo

¿Qué? ¿de que se trata todo esto? ¿Qué esta pasando?- pregunto alarmado, romano al darse cuenta de que si era ese su España se abalanzo a besarlo con pasión, dejando sorprendido al español y depues fue besando cada parte del rostro de SU bastardo para regresar a sus labios y dejo mudo al español

En serio ¿Qué es esto?- volvió a preguntar el país de la pasión

Callate, ahorita solo me interesa hacerlo- dijo serio el italiano, el español lo acosto en el suelo saliendo de el

En serio, no se que sucede, pero seria un idiota se dejara pasar esta oportunidad- penetrando a romano nuevamente, pero un poco mas lento a comparación del pirata, mientras romano se mordía la maniseta para no gemir, el español empezó a morder sus pezones

Wow. Se a puesto mas apretado- dijo sintiendo como su miembro era mas aplastado por las paredes italianas- me..me vengo- logro articular antes de venirse dentro del Italia sureño

No, no ahí dentro- pidió, pero ya era muy tarde, ya tenia la semilla del español indundando su cuerpecito, al final el se vino en el vientre de ambos.

**Luego de eso romano tomo una ducha…**

Oh , asi que eso fue lo que paso- dijo el español con el café entre las manos

Yo tenia curiosidad, lo lamento..- se disculpo el italiano

No, yo también, lamento haber sido tan brusco contigo…¿y….cual yo es mejor?- se arriesgo a preguntar Antonio provocando que Italia se sonrojara

….

**Fin **

**Que les pareció?- kol kol kol- esta echo a base de un doujinshi , espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews, me ayudarían mucho con reviews kesesese **

**ATT: Gatita-yaoista**


End file.
